1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of cleaning bottles in a bottle cleaning machine, and an arrangement for performing the method, and a bottle cleaning machine. The present application also relates to a method for the treatment of bottles or similar containers and a cleaning machine and also a cleaning machine.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Some machines include numerous designs for cleaning machines for cleaning bottles or other containers.
With such machines, the treatment of the containers typically occurs in at least one dipping bath, which is filled with a cleaning liquid (e.g. alkaline liquid or acid) when the cleaning machine is operational.
A circulating transport system moves containers arranged in receptacles of container carriers through the dipping bath so that the containers are completely submerged in the cleaning liquid.
To enhance the efficacy of the cleaning liquid in the dipping bath relative to the treatment of the inside surfaces of the containers, some machines teach the impingement of the inside surfaces of the containers submerged in the cleaning liquid of the dipping bath with a treatment jet of the treatment medium, e.g. with a jet of liquid or air, to improve the exchange of the treatment liquid inside the individual containers with fresh treatment liquid from the dipping bath and to thus enhance the cleaning effect.
The impingement of the containers with the impingement jet is by means of a treatment nozzle arranged above the horizontal path of motion of the upright containers, i.e. the containers are oriented with the opening facing upward.
Some machines further teach that each bottle receptacle on the transport system of a bottle cleaning machine is equipped with a treatment nozzle in the form of an injector tube, which is inserted through the bottle opening and into the bottle arranged in the respective bottle receptacle.
In the dipping bath, the transport system forms a deflector, bend, or diversion at which the transport element of this system having the bottle receptacles is deflected around a horizontal axis perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the direction of transport.
To also treat the inside of the bottles submerged in the cleaning liquid of the dipping bath with a cleaning liquid, fixtures that circulate synchronously or individually with the bottle receptacles are provided at the deflector, which fixtures connect each of the treatment nozzles present in the bottle receptacles with a separate source for the controlled feed of the treatment medium.
Alone the need or desire to couple and decouple these connections to the treatment nozzles results in a mechanically complex, expensive and fault-prone construction.